ultimate_transformers_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Megatron
Megatron was not always the viciously powerful and brutally direct leader of the Decepticons: he was once brothers-in-arms with Optimus and a student of Sentinel Prime, appointed to be Cybertron's Lord High Protector and commander of its Defense Force. But Megatron resented his comrade, knowing he was a Prime and therefore Sentinel's favored son. This anger allowed The Fallen to ensnare him and led to the revival of the Decepticons. Eventually he is killed by sam and again by prime but his conscious surivied inabling him to be re born as galvatron after he was taken by KSI only to be finally destroyed by optimus History Pre-War Megatron In the distant past, Megatron once co-ruled Cybertron alongside Optimus Prime, serving as the Lord High Protector. Megatron and Optimus learned of an alien force coming to their planet for the All Spark, just as a mysterious artifact was unearthed. During the conflict Megatron is gravely injured, but the artifact which in reality is the ancient being known as the Fallen awakens and heals Megatron, swaying him with promises of power. Megatron soon desires power over the All Spark, and under the Fallen's influence, forms the Decepticons, sending the bulk of his soldiers in a craft, which would be christened the Nemesis. The Quest for the All Spark The Autobots attempt to hide the All Spark, but Megatron sees through the ruse and launches a full-scale attack, during which the All Spark is launched into space. Megatron almost catches up with the All Spark as it lands on Earth. In his reckless desire to possess it, Megatron pursues it right into Earth's atmosphere and falls into the icy waters, resulting in his being frozen in stasis lock. In the late 19th Century, Captain Archibald Witwicky discovers the Decepticon during an Arctic expedition. At the turn of the 20th Century, a crew of men later take his body, dubbing him the "Ice-Man", and keep him in storage up until the present day, eventually relocating him to Hoover Dam in Nevada. The War Rages On Several years after being discovered by Captain Archibald Witwicky, Megatron's frozen body is transported from the Arctic Circle to Hoover Dam to be guarded by Sector 7, a secret government organization that studies Non-Biological Extraterrestrials or otherwise known as NBE's, as well as other alien-related activities. Sector 7 Agent Seymour Simmons explains that the Earth's magnetic field may have interfered with Megatron's telemetry, causing him to crash during the Ice Age. He also explains that his technology was reverse-engineered, producing the world's modern technology. Megatron's location, as well as the All Spark's, is located by a group of Decepticons led by Starscream. After sneaking into Hoover Dam Frenzy thaws out Megatron, who escapes outside and learns from Starscream that the Humans and the Autobots have taken the All Spark. Megatron pursues the Autobots and their allies to Los Angeles, where he quickly (and rather brutally) disposes of Jazz before battling Optimus Prime. He overpowers Optimus and then pursues Sam Witwicky up a condemned building, attempting to taunt and threaten the Human into giving him the All Spark. Sam declines, prompting Megatron to knock the boy off the roof of the building with his flail. Optimus saves Sam and battles Megatron again. Towards the end of the battle as Megatron and Optimus are fighting, Blackout attempts to help Megatron kill Optimus Prime. However, Blackout is killed by Captain Lennox and his team. After being weakened by Human combat jets, Megatron attempts to seize the All Spark once again, only to have it shoved into his exposed spark chamber by Sam, killing him. Megatron's body is later dumped into the Laurentian Abyss, along with the other dead Decepticons. The Fallen's Revenge Two years after his defeat and death at the hands of Sam Witwicky, Megatron is revived by Scalpel and the Constructicons with an All Spark shard and now takes on the form of a Cybertronian winged tank. He then flies to the Nemesis, where he is greeted by Starscream (whom he briefly pummels and berates for deserting him on earth). He then reunites with The Fallen, telling of the All Spark's demise before being told by his master that its knowledge (which has been passed on to Sam) is the key for providing Energon, which is needed by the Decepticons in order to awaken their Protoform armies. Sam, his girlfriend Mikaela Banes and his dorm mate Leo Spitz are abducted by Grindor into an abandoned factory where Megatron meets them. Pinning down Sam, threatening to torture him after acquiring what he needed, Megatron orders Scalpel to extract the Energon information from Sam's brain (ordering him to actually remove his brain), but they are quickly stopped by Optimus Prime. Megatron and Prime have a brief fight in the warehouse and then have a major battle in a forest, with Starscream and Grindor joining in. The fight ends with Megatron killing Prime by stabbing and shooting him with his fusion cannon, but then being forced to escape due to the intervention of Autobot reinforcements. Megatron then declares to Starscream that the Decepticons must reveal themselves to the Humans in order to flush out Sam, and assists The Fallen in ordering the world's humans to find Sam and bring him to the Decepticons. Megatron and Starscream soon arrive in Egypt, and he commands his Decepticons (including several Constructicons and Starscream) to prevent Sam from getting the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus and retrieve it for The Fallen's machine. He then summons Devastator, who destroys the top part of the Great Pyramid of Giza, revealing the Star Harvester. The Fallen soon arrives after Devastator's destruction, and takes the Matrix of Leadership from a recently revived Optimus. Megatron then greets him, but is blown away by an upgraded Optimus Prime having been combined with the corpse of Jetfire. Megatron and his master then battle Optimus. In one brutal move, Optimus grabs Megatron's arm cannon and forces it to fire on Megatron's face, destroying half of it, and then slices off his right arm and shoots him through a wall with Jetfire's afterburners. After seeing The Fallen killed, Starscream advises that they should retreat. Megatron does so, but vows that the war isn't over. The Scars of War Three years after the events in Egypt, Megatron has been seen hiding out in Africa healing his wounds, and taking care of Hatchlings that he brought with him from the Nemesis. In this time it is revealed that he forged an alliance with Sentinel Prime in an attempt to revitalize Cybertron. Soundwave and Laserbeak inform him of the Autobot's discovery of the Ark ship on the moon, and orders them to kill their Human allies. When Sentinel reveals his true intentions to the Autobots, Megatron arrives in Washington D.C. to meet with him. After blasting the statue of Abraham Lincoln and using it as a throne, he witnesses Sentinel activate his Space Bridge to bring his Decepticon forces to Earth. During the invasion of Chicago, Sentinel violently demoralizes Megatron after the latter makes a suggestion of how they will rule Cybertron together after it has arrived through the Space Bridge. When Cybertron appears in Earth's atmosphere, Megatron shows a rare example of sadness and regret. Towards the end of the battle, Megatron is convinced by Carly that Sentinel will take all of the power and credit for revitalizing Cybertron for himself. Angered, Megatron turns on Sentinel and severely damages him, declaring that Earth is his planet to rule. When Cybertron's trip through the Space Bridge fails, Megatron slyly proposes a truce to Optimus, so long as he remains in charge of the Decepticon forces. But the Autobot leader, knowing that Megatron would not give in so easily, denies the offer and attacks him, overpowering him and ripping Megatron's head off with an axe, finally "killing" him. Shortly after, Optimus uses Megatron's shotgun to execute Sentinel. The Rebirth of Megatron and final destruction Four years after the events in Chicago, is revealed Megatron's mind managed to stay alive due to the energy of the All Spark keeping him alive, but he his trapped in stasis inside his severed head. By this time Megatron's remains are acquired by KSI, who are attempting to forge their own Transformers with "Transformium". Their CEO Joshua Joyce forces Brains to download information from Megatron's head, which the Decepticon leader silently allows so Joshua will gain the information needed to succeed, which will grant Megatron access to a new body. Megatron then infects and possesses the unit code-named Galvatron. He then pretends to obey orders, only to finally defy his creators and accept his new identity and rebirth. Leading to a epic fight in Hong Kong in persuit of a seed given by the decepticon bounty hunter lockdown with his small army until the autobots having rescued optimus and terminated lockdown arrived in his ship to stop his plans eventually it comes down to prime and galvatron doing battle in the city while the other with help from the legendary warriors from the trophy case battled the protypes but he had the upper hand with his new strength and form he soon pinned prime with his own sword and prepared to finally kill him when bee Cade his daughter tessa and her boyfriend Shane teamed up against him while Cade distructed him the others managed to free prime allowing to finally slew galvatron by implaying him threw his spark and slicing him in two before he could kill cade ending the decepticon leader and his tyranny once and for all what remained of his forces than took lockdown ship and fled with his crew under the command of soundbluster Personality and Traits Megatron tends to become so obsessed with the object of his desires that he can ignore "secondary" matters, glaring flaws in his plans. Otherwise, he likely wouldn't have chased after the AllSpark alone, and spent centuries entombed in the Arctic. Trying to talk Megatron out of blindly going for his goals is useless. He will risk his world, his troops, and even his own spark to achieve his goals; these things do not matter to Megatron. Like his master, Megatron feels a violent hatred towards Humans and views them as only slightly above bacteria, a feeling exacerbated by spending decades as their prisoner. Despite this fatal flaw, Megatron did not achieve his dreaded status through simple warmongering. He's a manipulative, cunning strategist who can plan multiple schemes spanning millennia, and while they may overlap, they all help him towards his one, true goal: the restoration of Cybertron. For all his evils, Megatron genuinely strives to save his home planet some day, and with it, the Cybertronian race: even if it means he has to rule it with his iron fist and put his bloodlust to good use to do so. Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Leaders Category:Rulers of Cybertron Category:KSI Products Category:Man-Made Transformers Category:Cybertronians Category:Revived Characters